Wanna be your (girl)friend
by Uchiha A Marta
Summary: Jika aku dekat denganmu… Aku ingin jadi milikmu, Apa aku terlalu tinggi untuk berkhayal? SASUSAKU first chap! IC*semoga must read and review!


Jika aku dekat denganmu…

Aku ingin jadi milikmu,

Apa aku terlalu tinggi untuk berkhayal?

…

Many thanks for Masashi kishimoto!

Dedicated for all readers.

No flame!

Happy reading! ^^

'tap… tap… tap…' suara langkah kaki itu.. ya aku kenal. Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Mata kelam itu sungguh indah. aku menahan senyumku. Aku melihat ia yang sedang menuju ke arah tempat duduknya yang berbeda 2 meja didepanku. Aku melihatnya kagum.. wajah itu.. perpaduan dengan matanya yang hitam kelam.. serta rambut emo-nya yang senada dengan matanya. Aku menikmati pemandangan yang terlihat slow motion itu.

Ups.. ia melihatku. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Aku berpaling? Ah sudah terlanjur. Ia menangkap aku yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ia hanya melihatku sekejap dan duduk ditempat duduknya. Ah.. sampai kapan!

Aku sudah memendam rasa suka ku selama 2 hari ini. Ya, 2 hari. Pertama saat aku baru memasuki kelas ini. Sampai akhirnya aku tau namanya sasuke dari klan uchiha. Klan uchiha ya? Berbeda sekali denganku yang hanya punya rumah sederhana. Aku tidak mungkin bisa berteman dengannya.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kakashi-sensei belum datang. Yang datang justru wanita berambut pirang itu. Huuu.. wanita macam apa dia. Masuk kelas selalu telat dan selalu menyapa sasuke dengan heboh. Yang lain menatapnya biasa karena ia selalu rutin bersikap over. Setiap pagi selalu menyapa sasuke dengan suara keras sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yang dipanggil justru hanya memandang dengan tatapan yang biasa ia berikan kepada wanita itu. Tatapan tajam.

Aku hanya berpaling dari pandangan tidak enak itu. Mana dia duduk didepanku pula. Dimejanya banyak coretan-coretan 'ino 3 sasuke' atau 'sasuke my boyfriend' memangnya sasuke menganggapmu sebagai pacarnya, he?

Ino melihatku sinis. Sepertinya ia tau kalau aku suka pada sasuke jadi ia selalu kesal padaku. Aku menangkap pandangannya ketika ia sedang memandangku seperti itu.

"sedang lihat apa kau?" ketusnya. Aku hanya membalas tatapan sinisnya.

"hey, jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu ya!" teriaknya. Sasuke jadi menoleh ke arah ino dan memasang muka seperti biasanya. Dingin dengan tatapan tajam.

"gara-gara kau, sasuke jadi terganggu kan?" kata ino seraya menyalahkanku. Aku menarik nafas hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata balasan tetapi tersangkut di dada karena ada seseorang sedang berbicara pada ino dengan tatapan tajamnya

"berisik!" suara itu mengarah kepada ino. Aku hampir ingin tersenyum dan meledek ino. Tapi aku terlalu kagum akan suara sasuke yang jarang keluar itu. Dia kan pendiam. Suaranya tadi jadi membuatku takut.

Ino terdiam dan akhirnya berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Yaahh.. dia jadi menghalangiku deh.. aku kan ingin melihat rambut emo-nya dan baju biru laut dengan lambang kipas uchiha dibelakangnya. Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga ya? Sepertinya seru. Aku membawa baju ganti untuk olahraga nanti kearah ruang ganti. Saat itu juga aku berpapasan dengan sasuke. Ah.. sasuke. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Ia terus menatapku dan semakin dekat denganku. Aku mengikuti pikiranku untuk berhenti.

"sakura.." bahkan sekarang ia tau namaku. Ia hafal namaku. Padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Suaranya membuatku hampir tidak menjejakkan kaki ke lantai koridor ini.

"sakura ? " ia mengulang kembali namaku. Tidak! Ia sedang memanggilku. Bahkan tadi ia menyentuh pundakku untuk menyadarkanku. Hangat.

"a-ada apa?" aduuhh! Aku jadi gagap begini karena gugup. Semoga ia tidak melihatnya. Aku medongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. Aku sangat dekat. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin yang terhalang oleh meja ino. Matanya ternyata tidak setajam tadi pagi. Matanya amat indah saat ini.. terlihat damai…

"apa kau melihat naruto?" tanyanya padaku. Aku bingung. Siapa naruto. Aku berfikir ulang. Aku tidak pernah kenal naruto.

"naruto?" aku bertanya padanya. Dia pasti langsung pergi karena bosan dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"ituu.. lelaki berambut kuning dengan model rambut landak. Yang tadi pagi dihukum oleh kakashi-sensei" jelasnya panjang. Aku mengingat ulang wajah yang tadi dihukum oleh kakashi-sensei karena telat. Aku ingat! Terakhir aku liat ia sedang mengintip ke kelas lain, kelas yang berada disebelah toilet.

"terakhir aku liat ia sedang mengintip ke kelas disamping toilet itu.." aku menunjuk ke kanan yang toiletnya berada dibelokan kanan. Setelah kulihat kedepan sasuke sudah tidak ada. Setelah aku cari ternyata ia sudah berjalan kearah koridor itu. Aku tersenyum senang. Hal lain yang terlintas di otakku adalah.. aku ingin sasuke mengatakan terima kasih padaku.

Olahraga kali ini amat melelahkan. Aku baru saja berputar 2x sedangkan kami disuruh lari 5 putaran. Aku beristirahat sejenak, hanya berjalan untuk mengatur nafas. Aku yakin anak laki-laki sudah berputar 3x karena yaa… otot lelaki berbeda dengan perempuan.

Kulihat seorang perempuan mendekatiku. Perempuan berambut kuning dikuncir dua dibagian atas rambutnya dan dua lagi dibagian bawah dengan mata berwarna hitam ke hijau-hijauan. Sungguh mata yang indah.

"hey.." sapanya padaku sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"ada apa?" jawabku dengan terengah-engah. Sunggu aku tak tahan seperti ini terus.

"namamu sakura haruno kan?" tanyanya sambil mensejajarkan posisinya denganku

"iya " jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"perkenalkan namaku temari" sapanya sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya. Aku menerima jabatan tangannnya.

" aku sakura haruno, seperti yang kau tau."

" tunggu aku ya.. sungguh melelahkan bukan? Lelaki maupun perempuan jatah larinya tetap sama. 5 putaran! Iruka-sensei memang kejam!" oceh temari. Sebenarnya temari marah padaku atau dengan iruka-sensei sih? Aduuuhh…

" tak usah begitu temari..ini kan bukan kompetisi. Santai saja, lama-lama juga akan tercapai apa yang kita mau.. menyelesaikan 5 putaran! Tapi jangan terlalu santai seperti ini.. berlari yang diselingi berjalan juga takkan terasa kalau kita bersama-sama.." kataku menceramahi temari. Kulihat wajahnya terkejut.

"sakura… kau memang gadis yang pintar" katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku tersenyum balik sebagai tanda terimakasih. " nah, kalau begitu sakura, seperti katamu.." temari berlari meninggalkanku "aku akan menempuh 5 putaran lebih dulu darimu" katanya sambil tertawa licik.

"hei.. tunggu akuuu…"

"bagaimana temari? Kau masih kuat berlari? Atau kau mau menyerah? Tinggal 1 putaran lagi loh.." godaku kepada temari yang sudah terengah-engah.

"aku berjalan saja dulu deh.. kau duluan saja" kata temari pasrah.

"jadi, kau menyerah? " kataku meyakinkan.

"hmm, bisa dibilang begitu." Yeess… berarti aku mempunyai peluang besar untuk menjadi juara 1 dikelompok anak perempuan.

" okeeyy.. jaa temari-chan" lalu aku berlari menembus lawan-lawan yang lain.. aku suka ini. Berlari melampaui yang lain. melampaui orang-orang diatasku, lalu aku akan menang!. Tinggal 5 orang lelaki didepanku yang belum aku lampaui.. ada shikamaru, neji, shino, naruto. Wah wah.. naruto yang tadi telat itu ternyata berlari dengan semangat. Sampai masuk 5 besar. dan.. sasuke? Sasuke jago dalam hal lari? 1 info terbaru yang kuketahui dari sasuke.. dan dia diposisi pertama.. tinggal setengah putaran lagi. masih ada waktu untuk menembusnya.

Okey, shino, neji dan naruto sudah 2 orang lagi, sasuke dan shikamaru. Tapi nafasku sudah hampir habis. Jangan! Tinggal sedikit lagi..

Shikamaru sudah.. dan sekarang dia! Orang yang kusuka! Aku juga harus melampauinya. Ayoo! Aku sudah hampir sejajar, aku terus berusaha berlari. Oke! Sejajar! Aku harus bisa melampauinya! Sebentar lagi! sedikit lagi!

'duk!' rasanya aku melayang.. tidak aku bukan melayang, aku tersandung. Habislah aku! Tidak bisa melampauinya malah aku terjatuh didepan finnish. Tapi tunggu..aku belum jatuh? Tangan siapa ini?

" berhati-hatilah sakura-chan. Kau bisa jatuh dan terluka" bisiknya didekat telingaku. Udara yang membuat terlingaku geli. Ternyata dia menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh ya.. dia menahan kedua lengan atasku agar tidak jatuh..

Aku mencoba menoleh kearahnya. Apakah benar yang menolongku itu dia? Aku memang tidak berani tapi aku penasaran. Aku menoleh kearahnya. BENAR! DIAA! Dia yang menolongku!

"i-iya arigatou sasuke-kun." Aku tergagap lagi! ah siaall! Kucoba lihat ke depan.. garis finnish didepanku tapi dia tidak menyelesaikan permainan ini. " sasuke, kenapa kau menolongku? Padahal kan garis finnish sudah didepan mata? " tanyaku mencoba biasa.

" ya. Aku tau. Tapi apa berharganya sebuah kemenangan kalau kita melihat teman kita sendiri kesusahan. Nanti aku akan senang kan? Kesannya senang diatas penderitaan-mu." Katanya bijaakk.. kyaaa! Tak tahan rasanya! Aku ingin mimisan! " lagipula tak ada hadiah dibalik kemenangan ini, santai saja" katanya sambil senyum kepadaku.

Aku tak tahannn! Tapi..

" yeeyyy! Sasuke yang bodoh itu tak jadi menang! Haha untung saja sasuke menolong sakura jadi aku bisa menang! Yeeeyy! " kata seseorang diluar garis finnish. Sudah ada pemenang ya? Haha.. tapi, naruto? Bukankah tadi dibelakang sasuke ituu…

" heyy! Justru kau yang bodoh! Kan tidak kau saja yang menang." Kata shikamaru yang ternyata sudah duduk untuk beristirahat.

"eehh?! Bagaimana kau ada disitu? Jelas-jelas kau tadi berada dibelakangku! Kau curang shikamaru!" naruto itu tak mau kalah yaa..

" bagaimana aku bisa curang? Kau saja yang salah lihat" mereka lucu.. hanya hal kecil saja mereka permasalahkan. Tak sadar aku tertawa kecil. Haha.. akhirnyaa aku bisa tertawa lagi.

Aku menoleh lagi, loh? Mana sasuke? Hmm,, dia ternyata sudah duduk didekat shikamaru. Sejak kapan? Aahh, tak usah pedulikan itu. Aku hanya haus.

"sasuke-kuunn! Kau pasti haus yaa? Ini kubawakan air untukmu" kata ino yang lagi-lagi care didepan sasuke. Air yang diberi ino tadi belum diminum ya? " wah, kau pasti lelah ya? Keringatmu bercucuran tuh. Tampannya hilang deh. sini aku bersihkan" kata ino sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya, lalu hendak mengelap keringat diwajah sasuke..

"tidak perlu" kata sasuke menepis tangan ino lalu pergi kekelas. Hahaha! Rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Tapi seperti kata sasuke. Tertawa diatas kesialan teman kan juga tidak baik.

"hei, sakura-chan. Ternyata kau benar-benar meninggalkanku yaa.." sapa temari dari bertumpu di pundakku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"haha, gomen-ne temari-chan.. aku ingin membalap shika dan sasuke loh.. eh aku malah hampir jatuh " kata ku dengan menunjukkan gigi diakhir kalimat.

" mungkin itu karma karna kau tak menungguku"

" masa iya? sudah ah, aku ingin mengambil minum dikelas, kau mau ikut? " sambil menunjuk ke arah kelas.

" tentu saja. Ayo!" kata temari semangat.

Aku sudah sampai didepan kelasku. Kelas yang bertuliskan 8-b ini adalah kelas kedua setelah 8-a yang terkenal dengan anak-anak pintar. Tapi tak masalah kedua atau ketiga, aku akan melampaui mereka..

Temari sedang membeli minuman di koperasi lantai 2 ini, jadi aku yang membuka pintu. Tanpa ragu kubuka pintu. Kudapati sebagian anak laki-laki, sedang ganti baju dikelas, dan yang pertama kulihat tentu saja lelaki yang dekat dengan tempat dudukku karena tujuanku memang kesana. Ada naruto, shikamaru, dan.. kyaaa! Sasuke-kun. Mungkin saat ini mukaku memerah dan aku coba memejamkan mata dan kembali menutup pintu. Seakan tak terjadi apapun. Kuharap tak ada yang menyadari.

"sakura-chan, kau kenapa tidak langsung masuk?" tanya temari yang ternyata sudah kembali membawa sebotol air minum.

"etoo… didalaamm…" kataku sambil menunjuk dengan kedua tangan kearah kelas.

"sudahlah sakura, aku terlalu lelah. Aku butuh duduk!" kata temari yang langsung memotong omonganku.

"etoo.. temari-chan.. JAA…"

Sreekk..

" KYAAAA!" teriak temari dengan keras.

" WUAAAA " lah ini kenapa cowoknya juga tereak-_-"

Teng.. tong … teng …tong…

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hari yang melelahkan!

" hei, sakura chan" kata temari membalikkan badannya agar bisa melihatku. Karena dia duduk didepan. Temari menghampiriku dan duduk ditempat hinata yang sekarang sedang kosong. " kenapa kau tadi tidak bilang kepadaku kalau anak laki-laki sedang ganti baju dikelas?" oohh… ternyata dia masih malu.

" aku sudah mau melarangmu tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku.. lagipula kau juga terlalu keras berteriak. Mereka jadi sadar kalau kau melihat mereka."

" kau jadi menyalahkanku begitu, lagipula.. Gara-gara kau kan, neji jadi melihatku dengan pandangan yang aneh.. " omel temari setengah berbisik kepadaku.. Padahal kan aku tak tau apa-apa..

"kau juga jadi menyalahkanku" omelku balik. "lagipula aku kan tidak tahu kalau kauu ituu..." kataku dengan nada slow motion. Yang aku tau pasti akan langsung dipotong.

"ssttt.. Diam-diam saja sakura!" kata temari setengah berbisik.

"haha.. Aku tau deh akhirnya.. Tenang temari-chan. Aku akan menjaga rahasia layaknya menjaga emas" kataku lebay.. Haha agar ia yakin.

"janji ya kau tidak beritau siapa-siapa.. Soalnya banyak disini yang menyukai neji. Aku tidak enak kalau neji sampai tau aku menyukainya lalu para gadis yang fanatik kepada neji akan bersikap seperti ingin membunuh buronan kepadaku." katanya tetap dengan keadaan berbisik.

"aku bilang apa tadi padamu? Aku akan menjaga rahasia layaknya menjaga emas.. Tenang saja. Sepertinya kelas bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk pembicaraan ini. Lebih baik kita kedepan kelas. Disana ada bangku panjang kan?" menurutku itu adalah usul yang cocok. Aku memang takut pembicaraan didengar seseorang.

"baiklah" kata ini setuju.

"aku takut sakura.. kalau-kalau neji sampai tahu aku menyukainya. Aku kan tak seberapa dibanding mantan-mantannya. Mulai dari ino, tenten, dan menurut gosip, neji ingin berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka lagi." temari benar-benar curhat. Aku senang, hari ketiga saja aku sudah punya teman, yang bahkan dia curhat padaku tentang sesuatu yang.. menurutku itu sangat penting. Apa dia tak takut orang baru itu menyebarkan rahasianya.. untung saja dia memilih orang yang tepat. Hehe…

"kalau aku bisa memberi saran, kau anggap saja neji sebagai teman biasa. Aku dulu juga begitu. Temanku suka pada orang yang kusuka, tingkahnya terlihat sama seperti ino dengan sasuke yang bahkan sasukenya saja begitu kan? Aku sempat panas tapi yasudahlah. Lelaki yang kusuka pun tak menanggapinya.. justru aku yang sering dekat dengan orang yang kusuka itu.. ya karna itu. Aku dekat karena bersikap biasa dan dia akan menganggapku sahabat. Mungkin kalau dia berani, dia bisa menjadikanku pacar kan?" jelasku panjang. Ini sih menurut pengalaman pribadiku. Tapi nyatanya, sahabatku yang itu tidak menjadikanku pacar. Padahal temannya sudah membocorkan rahasia kalau ia suka padaku. Mungkin belum indah pada waktunya XD.

" aku akan coba… terima kasih ya… oh ya besok kau duduk denganku saja didepan, biar kita bisa lebih dekat dan kau bisa membantuku hehe…" aku tak tau harus meng-iyakan atau tidak, karena duduk didepan sasuke… aku memang mau menerimanya. Kalau aku egois. Bagaimana dengan ino nanti? Aku tak ingin menambah musuh.

" aku mau tapii…"

" kumohon sakura-chan… pleaseee…!" aku tak tega melihat temari…

" hmm… baiklah. Arigatou sakura-chan^^!"

" douita temari-chan… nah sekarang ayo kita pulang. Aku inin mengerjakan tugas tadi."

" okeeyy.. ayo kita keluar."

" ayo!"

Tugas memang sudah kukerjakan, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa tidur. Apa yang aku pikirkan ini bodoh! Aku besok hanya duduk didepan sasuke, itu pun tidak persis didepannya. Semoga hal yang menyenangkan terjadi besok! Amin! Aku harus paksakan diriku untuk tidur. Aku mematikan lampu dan berbaring.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan santai… aku sangat siap dengan kesenanganku. Tapi aku takut aku terlalu senang dan jatuh jika aku tau aku takkan senang. Jadi aku mencoba bersikap biasa.

Kudengar suara berisik yang bersumber dari 2 orang yang sedang bertengkar. Aku adalah orang yang selalu ingin tau. Aku tak tau darimana asalnya, yang pasti aku harus segera memasuki kelas dan bertanya pada temari.

"terserah kau saja, aku tak bermaksud…"

"tak bermaksud bagaimana, ha? Jelas-jelas kau memperlakukannya seperti itu!" aku mendengar sedikit percakapan itu… sakura mempercepat jalannya karena tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan…

Sreekkk

Seketika kelas hening… aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan mereka semua- yang ada disitu – melihatku selama beberapa detik. Aku memasang raut bingung, agar setidaknya tidak dilirik seperti itu.

" Cih! " shikamaru pergi dari tempat itu dan ketika mendekatiku dia melirik sedikit dan pergi...

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Dan sekarang mereka semua bungkam! Aku penasaran… dan mungkin sifat keingintahuanku aku tunda sampai ada yang berbicara…

To be continue…

Author comment : Fyuuhh… akhirnya selesai juga chap pertama /ngelap keringet/ . mohon yang membaca fic ini review yaa^^… karena aku butuh semangat untuk nerusin chap ini… aku gak mau kayak FF sebelumnya yang pas aku baca ulang… sumpah! Aneh! Gaje! Tapi… untuk kali ini aku akan berusaha! Yosh! dan asal kalian tau.. ini ternyata FF jaman jebot yang gak aku terusin. awalnya buat inspirasi banget jadi mencoba untuk nerusin dan karna itu...

Ditunggu reviewnyaaa^^… untuk yang mau kritik dan yang mau memberi masukan untuk chap berikutnya, untuk cacian jangan parah-parah ya… nanti aku nge-down hehe…


End file.
